valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Shamrock
The Shamrock is a light tank, the second tank of Squad 7. The first known sortie of this tank was during the Marberry Shore Invasion four months after Welkin Gunther took command of Squad 7. Zaka performs the job of both Tank Commander and Engineer, with Leon Schmidt servicing it as mechanic. Whether the Shamrock has a second operator or not is unknown. Profile Based on standard Gallian designs, this model used parts seized from Imperial tanks to enhance its armor plating and improve power output. Thanks to modifications by the tank captain and engineer Zaka and the Shamrock's mechanic, Leon, the main turret can be fitted with a cannon, flamethrower, or machine gun at will to meet the needs of the mission at hand. The tank is painted with a traditional Darcsen pattern, Zaka's personal touch. Technical Description The tank is a single turretted design with its general armament consisting of a low velocity howitzer and a coaxially mounted machine gun of seemingly standard Gallian military rifle chambering (no cartridge is elaborated upon so assumptions cannot be made based on calibre alone). Its turret is fitted with a cupola allowing the commander to direct the vehicle's crew without exposing himself to small arms fire. For maximum effectivness of the vehicle the turret should be crewed by two (a commander and a gunner/loader) although quarters may be cramped. The turret is capable of housing a variety of armaments including a heavy machine gun for greater anti-infantry capability or a flame-thrower for dealing with fortifications, and it is possible Gallia may have further weapons. While the same turret could be modified to accept these weapons, it is far easier to switch out the turret and overhaul the tank in dedicated facilities. Shamrock's armour protection in general would be equivalent to that on the standard tank from which it was modified. This armour would be relatively thin based on the weight of the vehicle and capable of being penetrated by virtually any anti-tank weapon, and potentially heavy machine guns in thinner areas. Unlike earlier Imperial tanks, the Shamrock variant and its base does not have rivetted armour plates and may mostly consist of cast and welded parts. Like other tanks it is capable of field modification such as the addition of armoured plates to protect the thin flanks of the vehicle. It is also fitted with a substitute hydraulic dozer blade/retractable armour plate for added protection to the thin belly plate when the vehicle crests a hill or embankment, however its effectiveness against anti-tank mines is unknown. While not elaborated upon, the tank is fitted with four road wheels on either side and may likely have a leaf spring type suspension. Each tread is driven by a drive sprocket at the front of the vehicle. The Shamrock is fitted with a wireless radio antenna indicating its role is one of support and reconnaisance for Squad 7 and not meant to fight head on with the enemy. The box at the rear of the turret may contain the necessary radio equipment. Its minimum crew compliment for efficient operation should consist of 1 commander/wireless operator, 1 gunner/loader and 1 pilot. Armaments Breda 24/75mm PaK mk.II cannon Part of the current known standard armament of a Gallian Tank, the Breda 24/75mm PaK Mk.II is a relatively light howitzer comparable to the Krimm N-324 24/76.2mm cannon mounted as primary gun of the Imperial Medium Tank. Erma 7.92mm tank machine gun Again part of the default armament of a standard Gallian Tank and similar in purpose''' 'to the Theimer 12.7mm tank machinegun coaxially mounted in the Edelweiss. The Erma 7.92mm is an anti-infantry machinegun which fires in concentrated bursts and is effective at short to medium range. There is no indication as to whether the Gallian military possesses a variant of this weapon for infantry use. "Heavy" Flamethrower The Flamethrower is arguably the most devastating offensive anti-infantry weapon in the game, it excels at taking out entrenched or fortified infantry at close quarters, however against armoured foes its attack power is severely lacking and its short range makes it ineffective while on the defensive. "Gatling Gun" MG The "Gatling Gun" mounted on the Shamrock is actually two linked heavy machineguns capable of firing in sustained bursts. It is effective against enemy infantry at short to medium range. The guns are never given a defined caliber, though it can be assumed they are akin to 12.7-14.5mm. Stats *Length- 4.97m *Height- 2.39m *Width- 2.55m *Weight- 11.2t *Top Speed- 50km/h *Engine Power- 200hp (149kW) at 2800rpm *Power/Weight 17.9hp/t Trivia *Shamrock is mostly based on a Panzer 38(t) although the turret is closer to an early Panzer IV, and the suspension is of similar design to that of the Panzer II. The hull also resembles, to some degree, the hull the French Hotchkiss H35 cavalry tank uses. *A possible variant of the Shamrock exists, as seen in the background of the scene when Welkin confronts Faldio after the shooting of Alicia. Visible for a few seconds, a shot of a Gallian Tank Destroyer of sorts can be seen. This is again similar to the relationship between Skoda LT-38 a.k.a. Panzer 38(t) and Hetzer tank destroyer as the story corresponds to an era when the practice of making tank destroyers and other mobile guns out of tank chassis was common. It might also be a subtle reference to Valkyria's prototype, ''Gallian Panzers. *Breda and Erma were real weapons manufacturers. *Given the machine's small size, it's possible that its turret is manned by only two people - Zaka and an unmentioned other, possibly Leon, although it is also conceivable that a third turret crewman is possible by reducing ammo stowage. *The only noticeable differances between shamrock and the standard Gallian tank are differant paint scheme, more armor on turret and sides, and a blade on the front similar to Imperial tanks. Category:Vehicles Category:Squad 7 Category:Tanks